Dear FanFiction Writers
by matthewvill34
Summary: The Characters go Glee are annoyed by everyones idea's of FanFiction and are here to tell you what they have to say about it.
1. Chapter 1: IM NOT GAY IN REAL LIFE!

**Yeah I know "Really another story" well yeah I've been wanting to do one of these for a while, so why not :P and there really short and doesn't take long only like wow a couple of minutes :D**

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Really guys...really?

All of you know I'm not gay in real life right?

Its just a character. Im fine with Kurt/Blaine because well there just fake. NOT REAL.

So please no more how 'Chris and Darren finally relies there in love and have rabbit sex' or 'we are secretly dating, no one know and we do crazy stuff on the set of glee'

Its really creepy sometimes what you people think of.

And how you are SO ... so descriptive... of everything. So please stop.

Sincerely, Darren Criss

P.S. Also why put me on the bottom, I would really rather be on top, that just a _whole_ new type of disturbing for me.

**Yeah so what did you guys think. I have some ideas for at least about 15 chapter, but ill take suggestions too. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Nick and Jeff's message to all of you

**Yeah, well i was bored so i just decided to make chapter 2, maybe even chapter 3 :D So anyone remember Jeff and Nick... no... oh yeah that's cuz they only had what 3 lines... put together!**

Jeff = _Jeff_

Nick= Nick

Dear Crazy people of FanFiction,

_WOW_

just... wow

_We only had 3 lines in the whole season! That was LAST season!_

And yet were so popular...

_Yeah! We have like 5 pages of smut...just about us!_

Well actually we only have like 1 page, Jeff

_Im being dramatic, it helps get our point out. _

Whatever, what Jeff is trying to say, is how the hell were you able to make STORIES about us? Just off of us saying "9" and "4" **(A/N: Those were the lines right?) **

_Yeah, they arnt us...There like OC's_

Just with our names.

_Well yeah of course-_

And how we look

_I think they get it Nick_

...sorry

_ you creepers_

Sincerely Nick and Jeff,

**Haha Yeah, I liked this one. And I really don't get what's with all the Jeff/Nick stories there are. Its kinda weird if you ask me. So yeah... any suggestions?**


	3. one Sue Sylvester has something to say

**WOW! Thanks you guys I already have like 30 people reading my story (or letters WHATEVER!) Its really awesome you guys! It makes me want to wright more soooo here it is! Im listening to Glee music for good luck :P**

Dear FanFiction writhers,

I gotta say one thing and one thing only...

What the hell is wrong with you.

Theres only one thing that Sue Sylvester loves

and that's one Sue Sylvester...

Seriously! Where all of you dropped on you heads by your idiot mother.

_ME _and _Curly hair!_

I mean really... that an even worse idea then Big Boob and Porcelain.

There both gay!

Oh god, and the 3 some's with The red head...

That gave me nightmares

I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep for days because of that.

Its just wrong

I SEND HATRED! Sue Fuckin' Sylvester

**Yeah, not totally sure if they actually have the 3 some on FanFiction, but if they do... that's just, messed up in so many ways :P This is my new fav one... out of 3. I might get another one up in a little, but it's 4 in the morning and OH MY GOD! its Christmas eve! Christmas eve everyone! anyway I might, might not its late haven't gone to sleep yet. Sooo Suggestions?**


	4. Dear Cast Of Glee

**... I don't really have anything to say...Merry Christmas Eve everyone!... yeah...ok**

Dear the cast of Glee,

Come on why!

Why do you have to ruin us?

We used to be great in till you had to sing us and make people hate us

ok fine not hate, but really really really mad at

You better not start with Marron 5, or Nicki Minaj

unless you do it with Brittany, Mercedes, and Artie...

Im getting off track point is, if you wanna do a song...

MAKE SURE YOU DO IT GOOD!

eh, you can go head and do Justin Bieber that cant get any worse...

Sincerely One pissed on Brittany, Chemical Romance,

and Rocky horror

**I'm sorry if you don't like this, I mean I'm as big of a fan of Glee as anyone else here (If I wasn't why would I be on Glee FanFiction) but come on they really do mess up some songs. I never heard SING so I looked it up and glee SOOO didn't compare to Chemical Romance. And Brittany... well nothing can compare to Brittany Bitch! and as for Rocky Horror.. well not really a fan of Glee's take on it.**

**P.S. This isn't my best work, but still... Suggestions?**


	5. Jesse St GAYes

**Yeah another one... well I'm bored still so why not**

Dear Idiot's of FanFiction,

OK let me get one thing straight...

I AM STRAIGHT

not gay and even if I was

Really me and Mr. Shue

You don't see me with a Finn or Puck or even Kurt for crying out loud.

Ill even take the asian guy over him.

Please stop, when ever I see him in the Coffee Bean he keep's giving me weird looks.

But keep up the St. Barry , and St. Lopez one's

Sincerely Jesses St. James,

**Yeah this one probably sucked too, but I wanted to do one with Jesses before I forgot about him. And UndercoverGleek I think ill do your's next.**

**Suggestions?**


	6. Finnbusive

**Sorry I didn't get anymore up yesterday I had to go to my cousin's house and didn't get back till 12:05. So Merry Christmas everyone!**

Dear FanFiction People,

Why am I the bad guy?

Do you really see me as the abusive boyfriend?

I would never EVER hit Rachel.

When ever i'm waking down the street people stare are me like it's all true.

Some lady gave Rachel pepper spray to protect herself from me.

I mean come on, cant any of you come up with better stuff?

So please stop with it.

Sincerely Finn Hudson,

**Yeah, what's with all of those? There's not really that much of them anymore but there used to be a ton. Im gonna try to get the next one in a couple of minutes. Suggestions?**


	7. Loves Brittany

**WooHoo! Chaapter 7. So far in the lead of all my other story's. Im gonna but this on a stop for a little while, while I try to work on the other story's. Thanks!**

Deer Fanfikin,

i dnt reeli no wat 2 say

all of u kep sayng haw im sopr dum, n all the stry's

im not, im reely smart

ask San

im prety sur lord tumbengtion is makeing all of thse stoies

cuz only he can b that meen

loves brit-brit,

**Ok it was hard to try to write super bad I spend WAY more time on this than any of the others. Im kinda glad im stoping with this one, cuz I think its really good. So peace! bye! siranara? whatever see yall later! oh and suggestions?**


	8. Britt's sorryLord Tubbington is da best

**Thanks you guys I got so many reviews once all of y'all though I was gonna quit XP. (well only 6 but whatever) And did anyone notice that we pulled ahead of "Supernatural" in number of FanFic's! SO yeah im happy. So here's a _special _letter. **

Der fanfikion

i ws rhite

lord tubingons ws makin tose stories abut mee

i fond him n my rom

on my lap top

he gos bi the name Lord Tubbington is da best

not only r his stories abut me,

lets jst sai hes 1 bad kity ;)

Sincrly britny s pirce,

**YAY! yeah im kinda back now, I might update faster. Or ill wright them and wait a day. So another Brittany letter, yeah I felt like it. Im writhing a couple of the suggested one's right now. So anymore idea's people? If not... still review!**


	9. 1 of operation Shelby

**Ok before I start when I looked at my story stats for this story (Letter whatever) I HAD A HEART ATTACK of how many people looked at it today so thanks. And when I read the review by R0CKSTARM0NST3R saying "i wanna see how many shelby ones you can wright" I saw that as a challenge. So this is #1 of operation Shelby**

Dear creators of Glee,

What the fuck is wrong with you!

If I had known that you would set my character with **_PUCK _**

I wouldn't have agreed to be in season 3!

I know that you wanted drama and all, but that was just a stupid move.

Sure it also gives Quinn and Puck a plot line,

but couldn't you just get her knocked up again!

Im pretty sure everyone wants to see me with Will,

and if you do that you can bring Emma and Rachel back into things.

**Eh, now that I read over it again. I could of touched up a couple things, but don't really care. Now #1 of operation Shelby is done, #2 idk when that gonna happen.**

**PEACE! R&R/Suggestions!**


	10. Mercedes and Tots For Life

**CHAPTER 10**

**Ok sorry guys if you also read my other story TDI Scream then you know why I havent been here. If not its cuz I just sorta left Fanfiction, but Im gonna try to start up again :D OK so heres the next letter this one isnt really for anyone :/ srry but I just sorta got my own ideas and nobody really said what KIND of letter they watned just from who. (Takes place from like mid-season 2 **

Dead fanfiction wrighters,

WHHHYYY!

I know i'm never in a relationship

so you guy just put me with about every single guy there is.

But pairing me up with tatortots?

A food?

And the sex scenes oh lordy...

That is a hole new type of crazy,

words cant describe how speechless I was after reading that.

Totsexual? No. I am all kinds of straight sexual.

Sincerely Mercedes Jones.

**Yeah, Im gonna try to get a couple in every saturday because thats when ill update my other story. If im every free ill try to wright one super quick and post it. Review please so I know some people are still going to read this. Thanks Matt4321.**

**PS. Yeah this is true someone made a story about Mercedes and Tots. It was SOOOO funny its called Tater Tots and Life look it up you will so not regret it XD**


End file.
